Don't touch my book!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Not a romance-story. Austin and Ally are supposed to write a song, but Ally is tired...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Don't touch my book!**

**Ally Dawson and Austin Moon has been working on a new song for hours. Well, Ally's been working, while Austin's been doing his best to help her. Now Ally is close to falling asleep right there at the piano. Austin on the other hand doesn't seem tired at all.**

"Ally, keep your eyes open. We gotta finish the song." says Austin.

"Mhm, sure! The song..." mumbles Ally, half-asleep.

"I got just the thing..." says Austin with a smirk as he walk over to the nearby table and grab a jar of pickles, open it and hold it beneath Ally's nose. "Know what this smell is?"

"Oh, pickles!" says Ally, now 100% awake again.

"I knew it would work." says Austin as he laugh to himself about how cute Ally is when she get all happy over something as simple as pickles.

"Sorry, Austin. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I was so tired. We've been working for..." says Ally as she look at her watch. "Five hours and 20 minutes."

"Eat some of those pickles and we'll get back to work later." says Austin with a smile.

"20 minute-break...?" says Ally with a girly tone.

"Sure!" says Austin with a casual smirk.

5 minutes later Ally goes to the bathroom, while Austin stay in the practice-room.

"Maybe I should..." says Austin to himself when he sees Ally's book unprotected, free for him to read. "Just a quick peek..."

Austin grab the book from it's place on the piano and begin to read.

He doesn't hear Ally enter the room.

"Austin!" says Ally out loud.

"Ooops..." says Austin when he sees Ally standing next to him.

"Don't touch my book!" says Ally in a hard angry tone.

"Sorry..." says Austin. "If you don't want me to read it, you shouldn't leave it here right in the open while you're not in the room."

"I thought you'd be able to keep your hands off it, like I always tell you to, Austin Moon!" says Ally with an angry glare.

"Come on, Ally! I didn't mean to do something bad, it's just that..." says Austin.

"Like I care! Don't touch my book!" says Ally. "Be man enough to keep those hands of yours away from my very private book."

"Are we makin' fun of my man-ego now?" says Austin.

"Maybe..." says Ally as she roll her eyes.

"No fun!" says Austin as he give Ally an angry look.

"Oh yeah? You think I'm havin' fun when you go behind my back and read my book, even though I've told you soo many times not to?" says Ally.

"Fine! I'm sorry!" says Austin with a childish pout.

"I forgive you...this time." says Ally with a small smirk.

"Thanks!" says Austin.

"By the way, what did you read...?" says Ally.

"Not much actually. Only that you're a virgin who don't even masturbate." says Austin.

"You're not supposed to know such things about me. We're not dating each other. Are you a perv?" says Ally as she hug her book tight and give Austin an angry glare.

"Of course not, Ally! I'm not a perv. Do you think I've had sex with a girl...? I haven't." says Austin.

"Really?" says Ally surprised.

"Yes. Only masturbation for me, this far." says Austin.

"Enough talkin' about this. Let's finish the song." says Ally.

"Okey!" says Austin.

An hour later the song is finished.

"Ally...sorry about the awkward moment before. I'm really not a perv whatsoever. Please forgive me..." says Austin.

"I forgive you, Austin." says Ally with a smile.

"I won't read your book again, Ally." says Austin.

"Promise?" says Ally.

"Promise!" says Austin.

"Aww, come here." says Ally as she give Austin a friendly hug.

"I care about you too." says Austin.

"I know, silly!" says Ally with a friendly smile.

"I know that you know!" says Austin.

Austin is almost about to kiss Ally when both of them look down onto the floor, both clearly nervous. After a few seconds of silence they shake hands and smile at each other.

"You're an awesome friend, Austin." says Ally.

"So are you." says Austin.

"Austin, what would my life be without you?" says Ally.

"Much less fun, I guess..." says Austin in a casual tone.

"That's actually true." says Ally as she giggle a little.

"See you tomorrow, Ally." says Austin as he put on his jacket.

"Of course. See ya!" says Ally.

Austin grab his guitar and leave.

"Bye!" says Ally in a cute girly cheerful tone.

Ally knows that Austin is a real friend. She also knows that her life would be empty without him and that they both care about each other.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: I hope this story was good...**


End file.
